Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ratchet, especially relates to a double ratchet structure and a double ratchet wrench.
Description of Related Art
Ratchet wrench is a kind of widely used hand tool. A ratchet wrench most commonly includes a handle and a ratchet structure attached to the handle. The ratchet structure can be used for loosening or tightening a fastener when the ratchet wrench is turned in one direction, and allows the handle to be re-positioned for another turn when the ratchet wrench is turned in the other direction. This ratcheting action allows the ratchet wrench be able to loosen or tighten the fastener repeatedly without disconnecting the ratchet wrench from the fastener.
The ratchet wrench improves the operation mode of a conventional ratchet wrench. For the conventional ratchet wrench, it is needed to dis-connect the ratchet wrench from the fastener in every turn due to the limitation on ergonomics. To the ratchet wrench, it not only provides a convenient operation mode but is especially suitable for loosening or tightening the fastener under some difficult situations. For example, when the angle or the space is limited and difficult for connecting or disconnecting the wrench. Nowadays, the ratchet wrench has becoming an important product in any kinds of industries.
For achieving loosening and tightening actions in single ratchet wrench, a kind of double ratchet wrench has been developed. Conventionally, this kind of double ratchet wrench utilizes a switch button for switching to different directions by a user.
However, there exits some issues on the conventional double ratchet wrench. For example, the complicated double ratchet structure makes the conventional double ratchet structure unstable. Furthermore, due to the limitation on the structure of the wrench, the switch button of the conventional double ratchet wrench commonly has a small size. Therefore, it is unreliable, easily broken, and not easily to switch directions on the conventional double ratchet wrench, and is inconvenient for regular usage.